Rendezvous
by Requiem of a Dream
Summary: This is a sequel to Just a Minute.


Title: Rendezvous

Author: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters affiliated with SVU.

A/N: This is a sequel to Just a Minute.

Rendezvous 

"Well I have gotten you as far as I can. Your suspect is using unsecured wireless access points to get online; they are why I can't pinpoint his ISP address. Each account has a different address."

"Then how can we track him?" Munch asked.

"Computer Crimes might be able to help you. He's staying in the upper Manhattan area so they shouldn't have much of a problem. They'll have the equipment to track unsecured wireless access points and track who is intercepting the signal."

"I guess were off to Computer Crimes." Elliot said.

"Looks like we'll get to see Liv." Munch said.

"Oh yeah. We haven't heard from her since she left." Elliot said, thinking back to five months ago when she had left the SVU precinct.

They walked into the 2-2 and were directed to the back of the precinct by the desk sergeant. They were waiting outside of an office when they heard a familiar voice.

"Elliot?" He turned around to see Olivia a few feet behind him, entering another office.

"Liv, hey." She came out of the office and that's when he noticed that she was pregnant.

"What are you guys doing here?" She motioned for them to follow her into her office.

"We're trying to track a guy who is using different wireless access points to update a kiddy-porn site."

"We keep a list of unsecured lines; is he operating out of one area in particular?"

"Yeah upper Manhattan."

"Ok, just give me a sec." She said, and then logged onto her computer. She pulled up several different screens.

"Do you have the previous ISP addresses?" She asked. Elliot handed her the paper that their local tech had given them. She input the addresses into a search program. Elliot and Olivia heard Munch's phone go off and he left the room to answer it.

"Alright, all 13 of these addresses are routed through SBC Yahoo wireless, and all of them are high speed. So I'm going to narrow the search down to just that provider." She typed in the provider name and chose a download rate, then hit enter.

"It seems that there are only 9 points of access left." She printed out the addresses of each point and handed it to Elliot.

"Do you have any way to find out exactly when he's using an access point?"

"Yeah, just come with me."

"That was Warner, she has something she thinks we should see."

"Do you think you could go and I'll go with Liv to check out if our perp is accessing the site now."

"Yeah no problem. I'll see ya later Liv." Munch said and then walked out of the precinct. Olivia took Elliot down to a storeroom, where she checked out a PDA looking thing.

"This will allow us to find the wireless point and then with the push of a few different buttons I can find out the site name that they are on." She led him out of the precinct and to her car. She unlocked the doors and then tossed Elliot the keys.

"You can drive." She said smiling. They got in the car and drove the 25-minute drive to Manhattan.

"So I noticed that you're pregnant." Elliot said; breaking the silence.

"Yeah it finally happened." She said.

"You're look about five months, do you know what you're having yet?" She silently thanked god for her long torso and the fact that she carried the baby high, otherwise she would actually look the entire seven months that she was.

"Yeah, the doc said it was a little boy." She opened her wallet and took out the sonogram picture she had gotten when she was five months pregnant and showed it to Elliot.

"Wow, I haven't seen one of those in a while." He said as he looked at the picture. Olivia put it back in her wallet. And then looked down at the PDA on her lap. She pressed a few buttons and up popped a website name.

"Carl's Kiddy Rendezvous."

"That's the site. Where is it?" Elliot asked urgently.

"Umm, 795 Calloway. That should be . . . . there." Olivia said, pointing to a 7 story brown building. Elliot pulled into the parking lot behind the building.

"Can that thing tell where he is?"

"Yeah." They got out of the car and walked into the building. She swept the PDA around but got nothing.

"Looks like we're going up." They got onto the elevator and Elliot pressed the buttons for floors 2-7. Olivia kept her eye on the PDA to see what floor it spiked on. Finally it spiked on floor 5. Olivia showed Elliot and they drew their guns. Olivia held the PDA in one hand and her gun in the other and walked behind Elliot down the hall.

"Here." She whispered, pointing at a door on the right. Elliot knocked on the door.

"NYPD open the door." Elliot yelled through the door.

They heard someone move inside and then a window slide open. Elliot kicked the door in and ran into the apartment with Olivia right behind him. They saw the suspect half in half out the window. Elliot ran over and grabbed the guy, dragging him back in the window and handcuffing him. They got the suspect downstairs and into the car. Elliot drove to the 1-6 and got the desk sergeant there to start processing Carl Moss. He walked back to his desk, to see Olivia sitting at it. As he walked towards her he could see her hands were rubbing circles over her swollen abdomen.

"You want to do lunch?" Elliot asked.

"Don't you have a suspect to question?" She asked.

"I'll do it." Munch said as he walked to his desk.

"Warner was able to lift a fingerprint from the vic's birth control patch. She was wearing one of those clear ones on her hip. As soon as the fingerprinting is done we'll see if it matches up."

"Great." Elliot said. He helped Olivia out of the chair and they walked across the street to a small Italian restaurant. They ordered and ate in silence for about ten minutes before Olivia spoke.

"So have you found a woman who could put up with you yet?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe. There's this woman I've been seeing for about two months. She's a detective too, so she knows what's going on." Olivia smiled.

"That's good. How are the kids?"

"Maureen has finally decided to major in psychology, so now she's working on a Bachelor's Degree. Kathleen started at NYU last month, she's thinking of majoring in music. Dickie and Lizzie are freshmen in high school now and raising hell." He said smiling.

"How's pregnancy been treating you?" He asked.

"Well my second month has been the worst so far. I was just nauseous all the time, and so many different foods made me sick. Then I was dead dog tired my third and fourth month. I'm finally beginning to mellow out now. I'm not exhausted anymore and I'm not sick either. But I crave bananas like crazy." She said laughing.

"Kathy used to crave bananas too. I think she ate like three a day when she was pregnant with the twins." Just then Olivia's cell rang.

"Benson. - - - Yeah I'll be there in twenty minutes." She flipped the phone closed and put it in her pocket.

"That was my captain I have to go." She reached in her purse for her wallet but Elliot stopped her.

"I got it, don't worry."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"K, well I'll see you around." She said.

"Yeah, see ya." She picked up her purse and walked across the street to her car and drove away.

Please Read and Review!!! 


End file.
